Boyfriend
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Lavi walked down the hallways, of the Order, pissed. Not only had he almost broken his arm on his mission and got raped, but he heard about Kanda and Allen's new, 'thing'. rated M just in case.
1. How it happened

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

* * *

"Agh! fu! gh.." Allen moaned as his black haired lover thrust into him.

"Ah..." Kanda grunted as his picked up the pace with his thrust reaching between the two and grabbed Allen's member.

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

As Allen walked down the halls of the order, he was looking for something. No, _someone_. Allen was blushing thinking of how to confess to the man he loved. 'He's gonna reject me, I know it!' Allen thought as he walked. Allen was looking at his feet as he walked to make sure no one saw the blush on his face. 'But Lenalee said I had to do it or she would make Komui get me, or 'fix' my Innocence.' Allen thought when he bumped into someone making papers fly everywhere.

"Moyashi-chan!" Allen looked up to see a grinning Lavi.

"G-Gomen, Lavi." Allen replayed as he began to pick up papers.

"No prob. There just for gramps anyway." Lavi said making Allen giggle.

"That's not nice Lavi." Allen commented after his giggle fit. The two soon picked up the papers and Lavi bid his goodbye. Allen started to walk again his mind now thinking more clear. 'I can do now...' Allen thought happily as he walked to Kanda's room.

* * *

Kanda was laying on his bed, trying to sleep after his training. 'So tired..' He thought as he rolled on his side, feeling his hair tickle his back. 'Need to tie up my hair...maybe later...' Kanda thought closing his eyes, but not sleeping. His mind soon thought of the red-headed rabbit he had always threatened. 'Baka usagi..' Kanda thought as a smirk went over his face. Then his thoughts went over to a certain white-haired Exorcist. 'He's so naive..' Kanda thought, his smirk still on his face. 'But I can't love both of them...I have to choose one...' Kanda thought as his face went to its usual scowl. A faint knock was heard on his door.

* * *

Allen knocked on Kanda's door. He sucked in a deep breath before the door opened.

"Nani, moyashi?" Kanda asked the British boy.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." Allen replied. "I-I need to talk to you." Allen explained, a faint rose engulfing his cheeks. Kanda just walked over to his bed and sat down. 'I guess that means I can come in...' Allen thought walking into the room, closing the door behind him. Allen saw a table with a lotus flower held in an hour glass. He took the chair at the table and sat down.

"K-Kanda I..." Allen stopped. He never really did think of a way to _tell _Kanda he was in love with him.

"Moyashi... what am I to you?" Kanda suddenly asked.

"A very important friend. Kanda, what would you say...if I told you I love you?" Allen asked.

"I would say," Kanda started. "finally." He finished getting up, walking over to the younger boy. Allen didn't have time to blink before Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's. Kanda's tongue made it's way across Allen's bottom lip asking for entrance. When he didn't, he took the younger bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Allen let out a small gasp, giving Kanda a chance to slide his tongue in.

* * *

Lavi was leaving the order with Lenalee to go on a mission. 'I wonder where Allen was going...' Lavi thought.


	2. Yuu! I want to be your boyfriend!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

* * *

Lavi walked down the halls, of the Order, pissed. Not only had he almost broken his arm and got raped, but he heard about Kanda and Allen's new 'thing'. If you must know, Lavi was in love with Kanda. That's why he teased him all the time, so he had an excuse to talk to him. Lavi went infirmary to check on Lenalee, after all, she put up a good fight.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ha ha ha! Can't fight anymore Lenalee?" The Noah known as ,Rhode Kamelot asked the panting girl. _

_"Shut up!" Lenalee yelled as she kicked a level three Akuma into a level two. _

_"Agh! St-stop, N-Noah." Lavi also panted, but for a different reason. Tyki Mikk, was pushing one finger in and out of the red-head Exorcists. _

_"Now why would I do that, boy?" Tyki asked with a smirk on his face as he gripped Lavi's wrist tighter. _

_"Ah!" Lavi wimpered at the pain , he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers. _

_"Come on Lenalee! I thought you were an Exorcists, not some useless human!" Rhode yelled at the Chinese girl. _

_"Shut up! Lavi, I'll come to you in a minute!" Lenalee yelled. Lavi had tears streaming down his face when he heard what Lenalee said. _

_"Aaaaaaaah!" Lavi yelled when something, big and hard, slammed into him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lavi shivered at the memory. His ass still hurt, but right now he was more worried about Kanda and Allen. 'I guess this is what I get for not saying anything...' Lavi thought as he walked to his room. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He went over to his bed and sat down. 'Damn...' Lavi thought as he layed back. 'Maybe I can sleep it off. ' Lavi thought closing his eyes slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lavi woke and heard his stomach growl. 'I'll bath then get somethin' ta eat.' Lavi thought getting up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

After a long hot bath, Lavi threw on some new clothes and walked out the door. As he walked down the hall to the cafetira he saw Allen and Kanda walking there too. 'Che..' Lavi thought sourly. When he got to the cafeteria he got his food and sat with Lenalee.

"How are you doing, Lavi?" Lenalee asked in a whisper. Lavi had told her not to tell anyone about the accident. Lavi smiled.

"I'm fine." He stated. Him and Lenalee saw Kanda and Allen put their trays away and start walking out the room. Lavi got up and walked be hind Kanda and kicked him in the butt.

"What the hell?!" Kanda yelled. Lavi back up and started to sing:

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way, no way.

I think you need a new one.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I could be your boyfriend." Lavi sang making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I know that you like me,

No way, no way.

You know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I want to be your boyfriend.

You're so fine,

I want you mine.

You're so delicious,(Lavi licked his lips)

I think about ya all the time,

You're so addictive.

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,

And hell yeah,

I'm your mother fucking Exorcist

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." Lavi walked upon a table with a bunch of Finders sitting there.

"He's like so whatever,

And you could do so much better.

I think we should get together now,

And that's what everyone's talking about.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way, no way.

I think you need a new one.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I could be your boyfriend!" the Finders moves from the table and watched Lavi dance on it.

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I know that you like me,

No way, no way.

You know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I want to be your boyfriend.

I can see the way,

I see the way you look at me.

And even when you look away I know you think of me.

I know you talk about me all the time again and again,

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.

Better yet make your boyfriend disappear, (Lavi jumpped off the table, pushed Allen and grabbed Kanda's arm pulling him over to the table)

I don't want to hear you say his name ever again." Lavi sat on the table pulling Kanda closer to him.

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way, no way.

I think you need a new one.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I could be your boyfriend!

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I know that you like me,

No way, no way.

You know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I want to be your boyfriend!" Lavi smirked over at Allen who was dumbfounded.

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I know that you like me,

No way, no way.

You know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,

Cause I can,

Cause I can do it better.

There's no other,

So whens it gonna sink in?

He's so stupid,

What the hell were you thinking?" Lavi asked Kanda pushing him away to stand on the table.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,

Cause I can,

Cause I can do it better.

There's no other,

So whens it gonna sink in?

He's so stupid,

What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way, no way.

I think you need a new one.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I could be your boyfriend!" Lavi had Finders dancing with him as he danced on the table.

"Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I know that you like me,

No way, no way.

You know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! Yuu! Yuu!

I want to be your boyfriend!"

* * *

Then singing stopped as everyone, but Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee, started clapping. Lavi jumped off the table and walked over to Kanda.

"I wanna be your boyfriend, Yuu." Lavi explained as he kissed Kanda. The clapping only got louder. Lavi broke the kiss and walked out the cafeteria to Bookman's room. 'Maybe now I'll do some work...' Lavi thought.


	3. It ends here

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

okay just to warn you there is a little bit of lemon in this chapter, not alot. And Lavi is really OOC. enjoy!

* * *

Allen stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what he just saw and heard. 'He just talked about me...and kissed my boyfriend...' Everyone just went back to what they were doing before the outburst. Once Allen understood everything he ran out the cafeteria to his room. Lenalee ran after him.Kanda stood there before running, but to find Lavi.

* * *

Lavi sat in Bookman's room, the old man no where to be found.The red-head Exorcist was reading some old, dusty book before someone was pounding on the door.

"Lavi! Open the door!" Kanda shouted.

"If you were more quiet then maybe I would!" Lavi yelled back. The pounding stopped instantly.

"Lavi..." Kanda whispered. Lavi got up and opened the door. They stood in silents for a moment.

"What did you do that for?" Kanda asked.

"Because you lied to me." Lavi explained grabbing Kanda and throwing him in the room. Lavi slammed the door and locked it."You were just toying with him while I was gone thinking that I wouldn't find out right?" Lavi asked Kanda as he roughly pushed him to the floor. Lavi looked down at the black haired Exorcist with fiery eyes.

"L-Lavi I..." Kanda's words died when Lavi sat on his stomach.

"Your such a dumb-ass. I don't care what you have to say, bitch." Lavi told the dark eyed Exorcist. Kanda's eyes widened. Lavi bent down and kissed Kanda roughly. His hand began to un-do the others coat. "So because you wanna act like a whore," Lavi started. "I'm gonna treat you like one, slut." Lavi explained as he threw Kanda's coat to the side.

* * *

"Allen-kun! Please open the door!" Lenalee begged the white-haired Exorcist.

"Lenalee-chan, what wrong?" Johnny asked the panicking girl.

"Allen-kun won't open the-" Lenalee started before the door opened. "A-Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked as she walked into the said Exorcist room. Allen sat on his bed, hands in his head (A/N: that rhymed!).

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee whispered walking over to the bed. She sat on the left side of Allen closer to the pillow, as Johnny sat on the right. Lenalee brought Allen into a hug. "I'm sorry Allen-kun..." Lenalee told the 15 year-old. Soft sobs escaped the boys mouth as he cried in the older girls shoulder.Lenalee rubbed his back until he finally calmed down.

"T-Thank you, Lenalee." Allen said wiping his tears. Johnny smiled and stood up. He patted Allen's head and walked out the door. When the door closed Lenalee pushed Allen down on the bed and made him explain how him and Kanda got together.

* * *

"L-Lavi.." Kanda moaned as Lavi rubbed his clothed member. Lavi stopped and got up.

"Put your coat on." He told Kanda. Kanda got up, got his coat and put on. "Get out." Lavi said opening the door.

"Lavi, I'm sorry." Kanda said.

"I told I don't care. You just wanted ta fuck with me and Allen thinking you could get away with it. You are such a stupid slut, Kanda. Now go away and stay out my sight, asshole." Lavi said slamming the door in Kanda's face. Tears fell freely down Kanda's face as he walked to own room.

* * *

Lenalee had left Allen to get him some tea. 'I love you...Kanda...' Allen thought laying back on his bed looking out his window. Soon he got up and left the room.

* * *

Lavi went back to reading some books, before a knock was heard on the door. 'Wonder who it is...' Lavi thought getting up to open the door. Once it was open, Timcanpy flew inside. 'Tim..?' Lavi thought going over to the flying, yellow ball. When Lavi heard the door close he turned.

"Allen..."


End file.
